deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Snow Job
Snow Job is a mission in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. It involves a clown, Evan MacIntyre, who attacks Frank West out of revenge because Frank had killed Evan's brother, Adam MacIntyre in Willamette. Overview When Frank walks by a clown car, he will meet the brother of Adam, Evan MacIntyre. This clown is a normal clown who then turns insane after meeting Frank West, who had killed his brother at Willamette. Frank: I gotta go. Evan: Now what flavor would you like young man? I've got more flavors back in the car. Frank: I don't think you're going to sell a lot of ice cream right now. Frank: And I am not getting in your car. :Evan spots a photo of Frank West and realizes Frank was responsible for his brother Adam's death. Evan: Wait! Frank West... Evan: Frank West. Oh, I've heard of you. Frank: Oh, this never goes well. Evan: Maybe you've heard of my late brother? Used to work at the Willamette Mall? Evan: See, there were witnesses who said he was fighting someone... Evan: ...Someone with a camera. Frank: If Adam was you're brother, I'd hate to meet your sister. Evan: How about a little ice cream, Frank? }} Introduction As Frank approaches the Clown Car, behind him appears a stilt-walking clown named Evan who thinks Frank is a customer who wants ice cream. Frank explains that he doesn't think he will sell a lot of ice cream "right now" and he will not get in his car. The TIR Employee who asked for Frank's autograph during the Introduction is lying dead nearby and the signed photograph of Frank West blows out of the corpse's grasp and lands in front of Evan. Viewing the photo, Evan recognizes Frank and realizes Frank was the one who killed his brother, Adam MacIntyre. He then points a modified Snowball Cannon at Frank. Evan without stilts After a brief fight, Evan is knocked down to the ground as Frank comments on Evan and as Frank leaves, Evan then gets up revealing himself to be a dwarf. He then charges at Frank but misses. He then yells at Frank and charges at him. Evan's death After being defeated a second time, Evan stumbles to his car as he grabs his Snowball Cannon but it doesnt work. Frustrated, Evan tries to jump for his Freeze Grenades. After multiple jumps in which Evan continuously bumps into his car, a Freeze Grenade falls and lands on Evan's face. Evan exclaims in pain and says "You... scream... I... scream... We all... scream for... ice cream" as he turns completely frozen in which Frank kicks him down and he breaks into multiple pieces. Strategy With stilts *Stay away from his stilts as he can and more than likely will freeze you and kick you. Try using a chainsaw towards him or use the Laser Sword or the katana swords you get from the twins and use it's jump attack. *One or more escorted survivors armed with the Sniper Rifle make excellent allies in this battle as they will fire on Evan from a distance. Carrying the Magazine (Leadership) will further increase their effectiveness in this battle. *Evan's Snowball Cannon causes an area of the ground to become slippery with a layer of frost, similar to the effect of spraying a Fire Extinguisher. Frank will slide and have difficulty gaining traction on these icy areas and zombies will slip and fall as well. *Once this battle begins several Ice Creams will be scattered on the ground around the disabled Clown Car. They will still be there after completion of the battle and are the only appearance of Ice Cream in the game. Without stilts *Watch Evan as he runs very quickly. He will try to jump on you and punch your face repeatedly. Kick him off and he will land on the ground momentarily stunned. Use an assault rifle, LMG, or shotgun as it's very easy to miss Evan when he's close to you. Trivia *Evan only becomes psychopathic after meeting Frank West, who killed his brother at Willamette. *Evan is the only optional boss in the series to have multiple phases. *When Evan is knocked off his stilts, the Willamette Mall music can be heard playing in the background and Frank even whistles the mall music as he walks away. *Defeating Evan triggers the 3rd spawn location of the Clown Car, which will respawn outside the Fortune City Arena for the rest of the game (Until 7:00pm, Oct 2).OTR Missions.txt * This mission is called "Stiltwalker" (Stilt Walker) in the game files (such as items.txt) and the Debug Jump Menu. Video Gallery :See Snow Job/Gallery References Category: Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Missions